The New Girl
by tap-Violeta
Summary: I don't know anyone or anything from this town, but I'm sure I've never heard of it. That may be because it's not like those big towns (or very small cities) that people go to relax and have fun, but to be away from everyone and start anew. That's why I think my dad and I moved to Storybrooke, to start over. AU (no magic) Pairings: you'll figure it out soon...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_Dear diary:_

_I've changed schools many times before, but this is the first time I'd to move away to another town to do so. I don't know anyone or anything from this town, but I'm sure I've never heard of it. That may be because it's not like those big towns (or very small cities) that people go to relax and have fun, but to be away from everyone and start anew. That's why I think my dad and I moved to Storybrooke, to start over. _

_Why, you may ask? (Well, you won't cuz you're a piece of paper, but I'm writing so…) My dad used to be a caring, lovely man. He always wore a smile on his face and greeted me (and sometimes my mom, too) with a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. But he changed a lot when mom died._

_My mom. I miss her so much… Even though I spent 16 years of my life with her, I didn't get to know her fully. She was always working, like my dad, and I didn't get to see her much because most of the time she was home, I was at school or already fast asleep._

_Back to the 'town change', what I'm going to tell (to write, I mean) after this happened like… I don't know… 6? Maybe 7 month ago, in my first day of school at Storybrooke High School, until today._

_Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Jocelyn, but most people call me Jo._


	2. Marco's

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Why are we moving to this town again?" I asked my dad as we passed the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sing.

"Well, because you said you didn't like how your classmates were treating you, and I thought that changing from your school in a big city to one in a quiet town would make you fell better…" he said. _Nice try… _I though. I knew that wasn't the reason.

After my mother's death two weeks ago, my dad was so depressed that he spent three days sitting on the living room couch staring at a picture of my mom. He didn't drink or eat anything, he didn't go to the bathroom… he didn't even blink; he just stared at the picture.

I was depressed too, and that didn't help at all. I thought it would be momentary, that he'll be like that for 3 hours, at least. But when I saw he wasn't moving the next morning, I called the doctor.

He came to my house and told me that I didn't have to worry, but if he was still like that the next day, he said that I should call him and he'll take him to the hospital. And that's what happened. He went to the hospital, and when he came out of his 'daze', the doctor told him he needed to get away from everything that reminded him of my mom. And what a better way to do it than moving with his daughter to a town that he's never heard of!

"The doctor said you needed to get away from everything for a while, not for the rest of your life"

"Come on, Jo. This will be a good opportunity to start fresh, see different things, meet new people…"

"_New people_? That's why we're here?" I snapped at him "You want to find another woman so you can forget about mom?"

"No, Jo, that's not…" he sighed "Look, I need to get away from what makes me think of your mother, and everything form the city reminds me of her"

"Then why not move to another city instead of a small town nobody heard of?"

"Because your mother loved cities, and…"

"It reminds you of her, I get it…" I said and turned to see through the window.

The state of the small houses I could see told me this was an old town. There were a few shops. When we passed in front of 'Granny's bed and breakfast' my stomach growled, making me realize how hungry I was. It was a long way from New York to Storybrooke.

"Hey, can we stop at the diner? I'm starving"

"Maybe later, Jo. We have to get to Marco's house first and then we can go wherever you like"

"Who's Marco?"

"Don't you remember him? He used to live in New York, a few blocks from our house and he always brought his adopted son, August, to play with you" he said turning to face me, then turning back to the road. I shook my head.

"No, I don't remember…"

"Well, that may be because you were only 5 years old"

"Yeah, I think that's the reason…" I said.

After a few minutes we arrived at Marco's house. It wasn't as big as the ones in the city, but apparently big enough for 4 people to live in, temporary. We got out of the car and my dad knocked the door. After a few minutes, a man around 50 and some opened the door. He was bald and had short white beard. He was wearing a light shirt and a brown vest with black pants and black shoes. He smiled at seeing us.

"Joseph!" he greeted my dad with a hug "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. But I know that I'll never get over it…" he said sadly. The man patted his shoulder. He then turned to me and raised his eyebrows in awe.

"You're no Jo, are you?" I nodded "You're so big! Last time I saw you, you were this little" he said lowering a hand to his knee. I gave him a small smile and looked down.

"Yeah…" was all I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Marco.

"August is in his room. Why don't you go say hi while I help your father unpack?" Marco said stepping away to let me in.

"Okay" I went inside and looked around "Hum, where…?"

"Upstairs, second door to the right" he said and went to help my dad.

* * *

I went upstairs and knocked on the door Marco told me.

"_Coming!_" said August from the other side of the door. I heard him walk around the room like looking for something, and then the door opened. In front of me was a 16 year old boy with messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. Yes, I remember those eyes. I looked at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a crumpled shirt that looked like he just putted it on.

"Who are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I made

"Don't you remember me, Pinocchio?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. His eyes widened.

"Little flea?" I rolled my eyes. That's what he used to call me because I was shorter than him. Now I'm a few inches taller "You're tall. Should I call you big flea now?" I shook my head

"Just Jo"

"Okay, _Just Jo_, come on in" he said

I walked in the room and, as I was expecting, it was a total mess. There were clothes here and there, comic books over the bed and many papers all over a desk.

"Am I supposed to share _this_ with you?" I asked.

"Hey, it's the only choice you've got. Take it or leave it"

I rolled my eyes. When I turned around I saw a blue acoustic guitar perfectly placed on a corner of the room, far away from the mess. _Well, at least the guitar is intact…_ I thought while approaching it. I took it and tried to play a song I knew, but it was completely of tune "Man, what did you do to the poor instrument?"

"Nothing. It's been a few weeks since I don't play"

I looked down. _A few weeks_. Why did he have to say _a few weeks_?

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and saw August looking at me with a pitiful smile.

"I'm sorry about your mom…"

"Yeah, me too"

We stood in silence for a moment. August sighed and turned to me.

"Do you want me to sow you around?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Let's go then!"

We went down the stairs and saw my Dad and Marco leaving some boxes near the couch.

"August!" the older man said

"Hi, boy" my dad said.

"Hey, Dad" August said "Mr. McAdden"

"Where are you two going?" Marco asked

"I'm going to show Jo around"

"Alright, but come back before dinner"

"Sure" he said and we left the house.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
